


飙速人生|Life in the Fast Lane by TheResurrectionist（中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 蝙蝠侠——全系列
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd生日快乐, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 作者表示忏悔, 兄弟情, 帮派, 报仇, 甲基苯丙胺【注1】, 红头罩Jason Todd, 轻喜剧, 追车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: “所以，让我捋一捋，”Dick说道，皱着眉，“你偷了一辆车，绑架了Tim，卷入一场飙车赛，再偷了另一辆车，揍了黑帮团伙，捣毁了销赃点……最后就是为了找回一辆面包车？”“首先，Tim是自愿加入的，”Jason说道，交叠着手臂，“还有，像你这样讲听起来糟透了。”“Jason，无论我怎么说这听起来都很糟糕！”





	飙速人生|Life in the Fast Lane by TheResurrectionist（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life in the Fast Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820669) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 

“嘿，兄弟。”

Jason走进小店，朝着丹打招呼，轻巧地绕过了坏掉的台阶。

“最近怎么样？”

“很平淡，”丹说道，靠在柜台上。他朝着门口眯起眼。“总的来说吧。你今晚休息？”

“是啊，”Jason耸耸肩，转向小冰柜。他取出一盒鸡蛋，一边看着左边的水果货架。“你怎么知道？”

“你看起来可不像要杀什么人的样子。”

Jason哼了一声，抓起一只香蕉。他把东西放在小小的柜台上，瞥了一眼早就坏掉的监控摄像头。“谢了。”

“总有一天你会告诉我你真正做的事情，”丹说道，清点着商品。他向他投去善意的注视，眼角泛起深深的鱼尾纹。“你看起来精疲力尽，孩子。他们太折腾你了？”

“诸如此类的，”Jason说道。他递过去二十元，年长的人还没碰到他就把东西装起来了。“嘿，今天晚上不是卡伦的班吗？”

“卡伦在后面抽烟，”丹说道，朝后门点点头。“可怜人，几个小时之前车被偷了。如果你问我的话，真是相当的不光彩。”

Jason慢慢地收起找零。他从戴夫身后的小窗往外看。他能看见卡伦的红发，靠在窗边。他听见轻轻的啜泣声，混杂在外面路上的声音里。

“不会吧，”他随意地说道。“太糟糕了。”

“当然了，”丹说道，顺着他的视线看向后窗。“好吧，卡伦特别焦虑。她报了警，能做的都做了，但是他们爱莫能助。”

_不_，Jason想着，他的手在柜台下攥成拳，_他们当然无能为力了_。

“她看见了是谁干的吗？”

丹看向他，目光灼灼。“在这儿问这个问题可真够傻的，孩子。”

“我的意思是，或许那可能帮到调查，”Jason耸耸肩，抓起购物袋。“我也不清楚。她还好吗？”

“整晚都在流泪，”Dan撇着嘴说道。“要是那些偷车贼进到我的屋子里来，我就会用这个。”

他敲了敲柜台，Jason知道他有一把黑市来的乌兹冲锋枪。不知怎的，这让他稍稍宽慰了些。

“我去和她聊聊，”他说道，瞥了一眼枪。“谢了。拜托别朝任何人开枪。”

“嗯哼，”丹说道，很准地再次拍了拍柜台。“回见啦，Jason。”

“回见，丹。”

他小心翼翼地关上了身后的门，留心破掉的门柱。在黑暗中看清卡伦并不难；小巷中弥漫着烟气，是连着三个小时的抽烟的结果。

“嘿。卡伦。”

女人转过身来，差点掉了烟。她睁大了眼睛。

“Jay，蜜糖，”她带着浓重的南方口音说道。“你他妈在这干吗呢？”

“听说你有一点小麻烦，”他说道，和她一起靠在墙上。她递给他一支烟，他接了过去。“他们偷走了你的车？”

“_面包车_，”她心烦意乱地说道，“我还以为那些小贼只偷好车。我还以为他们不可能打我的老小姐的主意。”

Jason摇摇头，拿出打火机。他拢住手，点燃了廉价的万宝路。“警察说是谁干的呢？”

“35号街上的恶棍，”她说道，把烟按在墙上。“他们有监控视频，什么都有。结果他妈什么都不做，就是因为不是_紧急事件_。”

她仍旧划拉着烟蒂，烟灰在小巷里纷飞。Jason扬起眉毛，沉默着。尽管在几乎黑暗的暗处，他也能看见她眼底的泪水。

过了一会，他轻轻地拉住她的手腕。“再来一根，”他提议道，语调很轻柔。

卡伦又取出一支烟，手打着颤。她避开了他的眼神，飞快地点了一根然后送到嘴里。

“我他妈需要那辆车来接送泰迪，”她说道，甩了甩打火机。“那是唯一能把他送到他爸爸那里的方法了。他离这儿有他妈三个小时。要是没有车，我他妈该怎么遵守抚养协议，哈？我负担不起再买一辆车了，Jay。我负担不起。”

他一只手环住她的肩膀。卡伦把头贴在他胸前，顽固地忍住眼泪。她越过他的肩膀呼出一口烟，眼睛发红。

_“你手头有点紧啊，”卡伦大笑着，清点着他摆在柜台上的硬币。“不过没关系。上周我们定了太多的鸡蛋。你就直接拿吧，做点煎饼或者什么的，好吗，宝贝？”_

他抑住胸口的愤怒。拿枪的欲望蠢蠢欲动。他知道子弹有多快。有多么令人满足。

“没事的，”当她停下了颤抖的时候，他轻轻地说道。他捏了捏她的肩膀，打消怒火。“我会把你的车弄回来的。我保证。”

“你他妈怎么能保证？”卡伦问道，仰起脖子看着他。“你是什么没跟我说过的秘密警察？”

Jason笑了笑。

“我送你回家，好吗？”

* * *

走回他的公寓着实煎熬。他把手放在身侧，步伐精准而缓慢。怒火宛如一条缠着他的蛇，饥渴待哺。他不假思索地把杂物放进冰箱。

他低下身，打开橱柜。其间，他的头罩、他的枪回视着他，上好油、仔细检查过了。子弹按照弹径排列，还有半打半自动武器。在上面的柜子里放着一整排的手枪，亟待装膛。

他的目光落在手枪皮套上。他抓起两把史密斯&威森，谨慎地把它们放在地板上。

_这将会是_，他想着，_多么美好的夜值休息啊_。【注2】

* * *

他从后门溜出去，钻进了小巷。他罩上帽子，遮住脸，把自己掩在阴影下，朝北走去。

过了三个街区，他找到了对应车型的车。四门三厢，深色。便宜。_完美_。

他从口袋里摸出衣架，插进驾驶座的车窗缝里。他捅进去，寻找着合适的位置。_这么快就找到了可真奇怪_。

他身后响起脚步声，打了他个猝不及防。他钻到窗户里，用力把衣架从窗缝里拽出来。

他的手不假思索地摸向了枪套，准备朝身后也不知道是谁的歹徒开枪。

“嘿，Jason！”

Tim站在路中间，朝着他招招手。他穿着一件黑色连帽衫，不知怎么的反而让他更惹人注意了。他到底是怎么跟上他的。

Jason哀鸣了一声，他对于一场无人打扰的复仇之旅的希望破灭了。

“他妈的一边去，”他朝着少年人嘘道，回到他的任务上。“_现在_。”

“那是什么？”Tim大声地问道。

“没什么。走开。”

“你在做什么？”

“我他妈看起来像在做什么？”锁终于打开了，Jason拉开把手，厉声道。“凌晨三点。你他妈在干吗？”

“睡不着。想着你肯定有什么有意思的活，”当Jason打开门的时候Tim睁大了眼睛。“你在偷车？”

“没有。”Jason喃喃道，钻到中控台下面去。“走开。去折腾Dick。”

“Dick在小芭家_过夜_，”Tim说道，夸张地挤弄着眉毛。“然后Damian可不会做什么有意思的事情。我很_无聊_。”

“去别的地方无聊，”Jason说道，拉扯着一条特别牢固的线，“我很忙。”

“你为什么要偷车？”

“和你没关系。”

“别啊，说真的。”

“我说，_和你没关系_。”

引擎发动，Jason笑了起来，把电线缠到一起然后推回中控台下面去。他抬起头，却发现Tim坐在了副驾驶的座位。

“我和你一起，”少年说道，把脚翘到台面上，“不管你要去哪儿，就这样。因为你正在偷车，很明显它很重要。”

“他妈从我的车里出去。”

“这不是_你的_车，”Tim说道，交叠起双臂，“你在偷它。”

“我偷它这样我才能——”Jason打住话，摆摆手。“你知道吗，随便。你想挨枪子，就跟着吧。”

“噢，所以这_是_有关犯罪的了，”Tim说道，掏了掏口袋。他取出一张多米诺面具，按到脸上。“我有备而来。”

Jason哀叫一声，把头撞到方向盘上。

今夜必将漫长。

* * *

“所以说，怎么不骑你的摩托车呢？”

Jason咬紧牙关，比需要的更用力地打着转。“太招摇了。”

“我以为你喜欢很招摇呢。”

“太大声了，”他答道，谨慎地看着前方的车。“现在闭嘴。我看不见车牌号了。”

他所见到的这附近的上一个窝点已经活跃了月余。35号街的团伙没什么特别的，但是势力足够大。跟踪他们很无趣，充其量不过是乏味的工作。

_附近某处的一个库房……_

“我说话和你的视力一点都没关系，”Tim说道，靠在座椅上，安全带也没系。“你会告诉我你在找什么吗？”

“偷车贼。”

“好……吧……”Tim说道，装模作样地东张西望着。他看向Jason，睁大了眼睛。“我找到了一个。”

“不好笑。”

他们前方的车拐入一条小巷，调暗了灯光。Jason得意地笑了笑，跟着他们驶入拐角。面前是一处厂房，很明显被废弃了。

_逮到你了_。

在他们身后，一排红色蓝色的灯飞快地亮起来。Jason瞥了一眼后视镜，他握紧方向盘。警笛响了起来。

“操，”他说道，GCPD的巡逻车紧跟着他们。“_操！_”

“我们得停车，”Tim说道，回头望着条子。

“我们才不，”Jason说道，猛力向左打方向盘，靴子猛踩有门。轮胎在泊油路上尖啸着。“把你的安全带系上。”

“什么？”

_“_我说，他妈系上你的安全带！_”_

巡逻车在他们身后晃了一下。Jason将轿车加速驶向小路，当他换挡时引擎怒吼着。

他们究竟是怎么这么快找到我们的？

后视镜中，另一排灯加入了第一辆巡逻车。Jason咒骂着打转，侧边轮子着地，轿车的轮胎尖啸着。

“**这里是哥谭警****局。立刻停车**”

“操，”他嘟囔着，朝着小巷拐去。Jason在起伏的道路上加速，然后绕着一个垃圾桶急速转弯。他伸出手按住Tim的胸膛。“坐稳了。”

巡逻车在他们身后加速，在砖石上打滑。第三辆车出现在小巷口，截住他们。

“_该死_，”Jason说道，打转方向盘。他们驶向辅路，冲进了某人家的后院。当他们撞上一丛围栏、垃圾和塑料袋四溅时Tim大叫出声。挡风玻璃碎了，模糊了路面的视线。他们身后警笛响起。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

他们撞上人行道，轿车弹了起来，保险杠撞上路肩擦出火星。小车剧烈地都动起来，几欲翻倒。

“他们为什么要追着_我_？”Jason咆哮道，把他们甩回到街上。

“我不知道，没准是因为你_偷_了一辆车？”Tim拼命撑住驾驶台。

“**你觉得那是原因吗，****Jason**？”

他踩下踏板，咬紧牙关。当速度达到85迈的时候小车抗拒着，当他们缓缓升至90迈的时候引擎轰鸣着。Jason缓解紧张地拍着驾驶台。

_拜托了，宝贝_……

Tim继续瞥着后视镜，沿途的街灯照亮了他头发里的玻璃碎。他看起来非常惊惧。

“头低下来，”Jason厉声道，回到主路上。Tim犹豫了一下，他向前伸出手，准备把少年往下按。

“好的，好的！”Tim弯下身，打了他一下。“我_蹲下来了_。”

“给我找去丹尼斯最快的路线。”【注3】

仪表盘下面传来哼的一声。“丹尼斯？！”

“我没让你_发表意见_，Timothy。”

* * *

Tim咕嘟咕嘟地喝完了碳酸饮料，把脚伸了出来。

“所以说丹尼斯是偷车的好地方？”

“哼，”Jason说道，一边摸索着衣架。“这儿一半的车都是偷来的。”

Tim环顾着停车场，瞪大了眼睛。“真的？”

“是的。现在别死盯着我了。你让我们看起来特别可疑。”

角落里一双妓女饶有兴趣地看着他们。当Jason抬起眼时她们朝他招招手，笑嘻嘻地。其中一位伸出了手机。

突然间，他就没有由来的对Tim的面罩感到很庆幸。在丹尼斯门口和妓女还有一辆偷来的车被逮到对Wayne家族没有一点好。

_Bruce肯定会歇斯底里的_，Jason想着，哼了一声。

Tim低下头，啜饮了一口可乐。

“对不起。”

锁终于开了，Jason舒了一口气，把衣架扔到后座。“别对不起。在条子找到我们之前赶紧进来。”

“要知道，他们对于汽车盗窃比我想象的要关切得多，”Tim皱起眉，“人们不是到处都在被谋杀吗？”

“_进来_。”

“行。”

他们把报销了的车丢在停车场，加速驶出。Tim不用提醒就系上了安全带，脸上挂着笑容。

“现在去哪儿，老大？”

* * *

这回，他们悄悄地步行走回了仓库，把车扔在几个街区之外。_Tim_善解人意地保持着沉默，贴着自己的那边，穿梭在房屋和车辆之间。

六个帮派成员就在入口处吸着烟，他们的香烟在暗沉沉的灯光下闪烁着樱桃红的光。他们那儿传来低沉的西班牙语。

Jason摸索着自己的枪，活动着手。

_机不可失时不再来_。

“这是什么鬼啊？”Tim低声道，打破了沉默。“看起来可不像是有人来过。”

“拆车厂，”Jason悄声回道，把少年往灌木丛里推了推，“他们拆车然后卖零件的地方。”

“我知道拆车厂是什么地方，Jason。”

他翻了个白眼。“待在这儿，替代品。我要进去了。”

“我跟着你来，”Tim拽住他的袖子，不肯放手。“Dick说在你一个人干活的时候，你开枪打的人更多。”

“我——好吧，首先，_没礼貌_，”Jason把他甩开，有点恼火，“其次，我不会要去杀谁。”

“你完全是在撒谎。”

“你干吗要来_这_，”Jason悲鸣道，转身向拆车厂走去。“就是——别受伤，好吗？我不会向Bruce解释为什么他的小鸟身上有弹孔的。”

“真是瞧不起人，”Tim说道，从口袋里拿出一对短棍。“我要告诉Dick。”

“咬我啊。”

Tim把短棍砸到第一个男子的头上，攻其不备。另一个男子摸索着他们的枪支，四下逃窜。

_“_※混蛋！※” 【注4】

_“_※发生什么了？※_”_

_“_※过来！※_”_

在第二个男人瞄准Tim之前Jason朝他开了枪，警示性的子弹擦过他的耳朵。子弹穿过那歹徒的胳臂，血液飞溅。

“※女表子养的，※”男人说道，跌跌撞撞地向后。惊惧的眼神望向他。“※红_头罩_？但是——※”

Tim转身，一个漂亮的空翻击中了他的下巴。男子踉跄地退后，还未倒在地上就失去了意识。

_这才是我的替代品_，Jason骄傲地想道，在少年人的身旁躬下身子。

Tim抓住了另一位帮派成员，把他掼到地上，以良好的准头打中了他的太阳穴。他站在Jason左侧，轻轻地喘着气。

剩下的_帮派成员_猛烈地开火，往大门的方向回跑。

“很好，”Jason轻声道。当他们在他头顶开枪，将弹火从Tim身上引开的时候，他翻了个白眼。“他们现在肯定都在里面等着我们。”

“我什么都听不到，”Tim说道。Jason转身看着他，他敲了敲自己的耳朵。“**你也总是这样吗****？**”

一个歹徒走进过道，手里拿着一把来复枪。Jason射中了他的两只膝盖。Tim瑟缩了一下。

“是的。这就叫做耳鸣。赶紧习惯它吧。”

他们匍匐着来到厂房边缘，掩在阴影之中。建筑物的西翼有一扇窗户，被金属丝网和灰尘笼罩着。

_你好啊，亲爱的_。

Jason费力地透过窗户朝里望去。两打数量的车半掩在暗暗的灯光下。帮派成员们在中间挤成一团，手忙脚乱地装着枪支，连珠炮似的讲着西班牙语。

里面的所有工程都停下来了。车辆被拆卸成不同程度，车牌或是不见了或是被拆了一部分。远远靠墙的地方，停着一辆香槟色的面包车，还没有被拆卸。

“Bingo，”Jason低声道，指给Tim看。“在这儿。”

“_什么_在这儿？”

他检查了一下自己的弹匣，咬着下唇数着子弹。“卡伦的面包车。”

“卡伦的_面包车_。对。”Tim漫不经心地说道，交叠起胳臂。他的面颊上溅了血。“卡伦是从……”

“和你没关系，”Jason厉声道，弹匣归位。他看向建筑物的一边，估计着高度。“最近你的攀岩技术练得怎么样了？”

* * *

潜入厂房几乎是_太_轻而易举了。

他们从窗户爬进去，先后跳到地板上。厂房二楼是空的，摆着旧木板和生锈的钉子。角落里摆放着一个陈旧的印刷机。

_哈_。

透过中间的屋椽下方的拆车厂一览无余。Jason饶有兴味地看着橡木屋梁，有些惊于它们能支撑这么久。

他给Tim打手势，匍匐到屋椽的另一侧。他们隔着中间对视着，等待着。

_去它的。动手吧。_

最后扫视了一眼，Jason潜行向前，枪已经装膛了。

“嘿蠢货们，”他踩在房梁上大喊道。“你们谁偷了那辆丰田塞纳？”

过了受惊的一秒之后，一连串子弹齐齐射过他的头顶。他向前躬身，两枪齐射。他转了一圈，身后的厂房模糊在背景里。

三名男子倒了下来，抱着自己粉碎的膝盖骨。他一个前滚翻，水泥地吸收了冲力。子弹从他身旁擦过，击在砖墙上。

Tim在他身后卧倒，电光火石之间用一连串的重击和擒拿击倒了余下两个帮派成员。当他直起身转向Jason的时候，血从他的刘海上滴落。

“怎么样了？”

Jason哼了一声。他无视了Tim的皱眉，踢飞了歹徒的枪。他们一起动作，静静地呼吸着。

拆车厂相当整洁。余下的车按照拆卸的流程陈列着，零件散落在地板上。便携式LED灯摆放在各个角落，照亮着被掏空的车前盖。

一名歹徒哀鸣着在地上翻滚着。Jason无视了他，朝着面包车走去。

“哇噢，”Tim说道，跟在他身后。真是不可思议，他听上去还不到十二岁。“这可真够酷的。”【注5】

Jason拉了拉驾驶室的车门，纹丝不动，他哀叹一声。他真的不想打碎卡伦的锁。不知道怎么，感觉不好。

“你见到什么又长又尖的东西了吗？”

Tim转身，_看_了他一眼，耸耸肩。Jason气咻咻地走到角落里的桌子旁。其上放满了零件和旧钥匙，边缘有油污。

_尖的东西，尖的东西，尖的东西_——

桌下的一个大盒子映入眼帘，边上是一个貌似无害的天平。他笑了起来，继续检查。

_这很说明问题_。

“嘿，那是什么？”几英尺外Tim大喊道，听起来很好奇。“Jason？”

他揭开袋盖，露出一打半磅量的塑料袋。口袋里装满了透明、颗粒状的结晶。他举起一袋，笑着给少年看。【注6】

“帮派会错过这个？”

“呃。”Tim眯着眼端详着袋子，偏过头。“那是什么鬼啊？”

“是_甲基安非他命_，傻瓜。”

少年人交叠起胳臂。“它不是蓝色的。”

“现实生活里它并不真的是蓝色的。”

他把盒子装到卡伦的面包车上。Tim看着他，以一种能让人隐隐想起Bruce的方式皱着眉。他对毒品不予置评，噘着嘴。

真没_意思_，Jason想着。

另一股熟悉的味道引起了Jason的注意，他循着味道来到一辆旧道奇凯领面前。Tim在他身后蹲下身，端详着车盘。

“他们的汽油管子是敞着的”

他哼笑一声，循着味道到了一辆道奇凯领前面。Tim蹲下身，观察着车盘。

Jason把他往后推了推，皱起了鼻子。前轮下有一滩汽油，缓缓地流到车间内。

“好吧，这看上去很安全。”

“你有打火机吗？”Tim问道，脸上浮起一个顽皮的笑容。随即他又皱起眉。“等等。不行。如果我们把这个地方烧了，所有人都会死。”

Jason瞪着他。

“那可_不行_，Jason，”Tim皱着眉头说道。他朝着一个不省人事的歹徒走去，把他朝门口拖去。“要是我们要把这个地方给炸了，我们就要安全地炸。”

他翻了个白眼。“没有什么安全炸毁房屋的办法，笨蛋。”

“只是_你_这么想。”Tim嘟囔道，拽着男子的手腕。他把他朝门槛拖，呼吸沉重。“你是要_干站_在那儿吗？”

Jason叹了口气，略微思索着他的人生选择。他抓起一对脚踝开始拖。

* * *

“全都在这里了。”

Jason在某个歹徒的裤子上擦了擦手。他面前是一堆陷入昏迷的帮派成员，安稳地藏在附近的灌木丛里。他转身对着Tim。

“你按我说的把所有汽油桶都打开了吗？”

“打开了。我还随便踢翻了几个，”少年耸耸肩。“到处都是汽油，我想会烧得很厉害。”

“但愿吧。”Jason说道，转身向面包车走去。“所有东西都装好了？”

“是的，我是这么想的。”

他朝着停在距离厂房入口几百英尺的面包车指了指。_“_进去。_”_

_“_我想点汽油。_”_

_“_没门。_”_

_“_求你了？_”_

犹豫的时间足够长了。_Tim_从他手里抓过打火机，把玩着。_我在和谁开玩笑_，Jason思索道，_我可不能让他这样干。Dick会宰了我的_。

在那个小孩把他们俩都点着之前他一把抢回了打火机，把_Tim_朝面包车推去。_“_进去，纵火犯。下次再说。_”_

轻拨一下，他把打火机朝汽油扔去。火线迅速窜起，火焰以能折断脖子的速度朝厂房奔去。

Jason进了车，系上安全带，发动引擎最后关上门。

“在棒冰摊炸了之前溜之大吉，”他嘟囔道。“_就现在_。”【注7】

他们加速，朝着最近的街道驶去。他们身后熊熊火焰烧起，Jason松了一口气。

“哇，那可真是——”Tim插话道，他的眼睛盯住Jason身后。“噢_见_——”

他矮下身子，车窗爆开。子弹射过他的头顶，在狭窄的小巷里显得格外大声。

“见鬼，”Tim说道，贴紧车窗。“来了更多的_黑帮_。”

“头低下来，”Jason咆哮道，拔出手枪。三辆车窜入巷子，围堵他们。他撑在窗框上。“_现在_，Tim！”

他射中了最近的那辆车，另一只手打转方向盘拐入另一条小巷。Tim尖叫一声撞到后座上，摸索着去握住什么东西。

“**他妈系上安全带**！”Jason扭头咆哮道，“**TIMOTHY DRAKE****，我向上帝发誓****——**”

话说到一半后车窗玻璃被击得粉碎，他钻到方向盘下面。在难以置信的一瞬间过后，他把头探出窗外。

“**嘿傻逼们！**下一个朝面包车开枪的人我把他的_蛋_都给打掉！”

一枚子弹险险擦过他的脑袋。后视镜被打碎了，玻璃散落一地。顿了一下，Jason开火回击，很受冒犯。

“**没礼貌！**”

当他重新坐回去的时候，Tim仍旧一半身子趴在后座上，屁股探在外面。他摸索着地上的什么东西，当他们变更车道的时候差点摔着。

“嘿，Jason！”

“_怎么_。”

“这后面有好多可动模型！”Tim扬起脑袋，头发乱成一团。他的面具堪堪挂在脸上。“你看，他们甚至有美国队长！”

“我的天啊，”Jason说道，朝南打转。他险险避开一个跑步的人，很明显他不能像个正常人一样在人行道上跑步。“**从路上让开，****欠揍！**”

另一串枪响，他打转方向。面包车向右打滑，擦过了一列停着的车。金属刮擦声响起，他皱起眉。

_但愿卡伦的车险靠谱……_

他踩在油门上，却卡在脚底。加速到令人痛心疾首的75迈时面包车熄火了。

“他妈的_动啊_！”他大叫道，重重踩着踏板。

在他们身后，帮派的车辆越来越近，他们也并不会很快就耗光弹药。他往驾驶台上砸了一拳。

“_动啊_，你这个老东西！”

“嘿，”声音从后座传来，有些发闷。“别像那样和洛蕾塔说话。”

“谁他妈是_洛蕾塔_？”

“这辆车，”Tim把蝙蝠侠的模型拿了出来，另一只手里抓着一个超人玩偶。“她看起来就像是一位洛蕾塔。你知道吗？”

“不，我_不知道_，”Jason咆哮道，再次从窗户探出身子。他朝第一辆车的挡风玻璃开火。司机在他的座位上扑腾了一下，那辆车改变方向冲到一边去了。

_好。终于。_

“_我爱你，Clark，_”Tim吟咏道，把蝙蝠侠的模型按到超人身上。“_我也爱你，Bruce。么么哒。么么哒。_”

“你他妈_认真的_？”

Tim手里的两只玩偶跌落了。“喔啊，小心！”

Jason转身及时打转方向盘。他们歪歪斜斜地绕开一个“道路封闭”的标识，堪堪错过那个橙色路标。道路是石子路，他们的速度放慢了很多。

“嘿，Jason，快看啊。是你，”Tim把一个钢铁侠的玩偶伸出窗外，在后视镜的残留部分上保持平衡。“他有头盔，什么都有。”

“把你的手收回来，”Jason咆哮道，在石子路上把洛蕾塔加速。“_Timothy_。”

“嘿，我可以——”

_砰_地一声子弹击碎了后视镜，顺带着打掉了一大块钢铁侠模型。Tim甩掉了玩偶，他大叫出声，他的头罩被打成塑料碎碎了。

“友军倒下！重复一遍，钢铁侠倒下了！”

“闭他妈的嘴，”Jason咬紧牙关道，“Tim，我向上帝发誓——”

“_注意措辞_，”Tim说道，举起了美国队长的玩偶。“洛蕾塔可_不_喜欢这种脏话。”

最近的那辆帮派货车终于追上来了，撞击他的左侧。保险杠撞上洛蕾塔的后门，车身凹陷，嵌板被撞得粉碎。Jason咆哮着，向右打转方向盘来到小路上。

_沥青路。谢天谢地。_

面包车变方向的时候_Tim_再次飞了起来，撞到后座上，一声清晰可闻的_“_砰_”_。他新找到的可动模型散了一地。

货车再次加速，准备发起又一次的冲击。_Jason_探出场外朝司机开了一枪。

_蠢货。_

他用洛蕾塔的保险杠轻撞了一下那辆车。它冲出道路，撞上一辆停着的普锐斯。远处响起警报声，随着他们的加速声音减弱。

最后一辆帮派的车加速起来。Jason摸出了他的枪，从早都不见了的窗户里伸了出去。

他距离另一个司机不到一码远；他们隔得那么近，他能听见另一个男子的呼吸声。【注8】

当他注意到自己数目不敌对方时，歹徒面色发白，重重踩上踏板。他转向一条小街，轮胎嘎吱作响。

“洛蕾塔看起来不太好，”Tim哀叫道，把自己拖到座椅上。他寄上了安全带，太阳穴上有着壮观的一道淤青。“还有，我觉得甲基苯丙胺撒得到处都是。”

Jason悲鸣出声，按捺着想要在方向盘上捂住脸的冲动。

“天啊。”

* * *

Bruce从自己的咖啡前抬起视线。路上传来一阵摩擦的噪音引起了他的注意。他从早餐桌前站起身，朝窗户边走去。

道路尽头，一辆香槟色的小面包车驶入视线。说它是破破烂烂的都算抬举了。这辆车少了三面玻璃，两面都是支离破碎的。半边车身要么是凹进去了要么是刮痕。

Bruce走到路边，手里拿着杯子。

小面包停在离他脚边只有几英尺的地方。副驾驶室的门猛地一开，铰链吱呀作响。

Tim跌跌撞撞地爬出来，脸上的多米诺面罩脱了一半。他身上沾满了粉末，头发里闪着玻璃颗粒。

Jason从他身后溜了出来，仍旧穿着红头罩的衣服。两只枪都丢了。他们对视了一会。

Tim伸手去摸他的杯子。Bruce把杯子举到他够不到的地方，他噘起了嘴，然后直奔厨房。

Jason放下帽子，避开了Bruce的视线。

“那么，”另一个人随意地说道，指了指小面包的后面。“你很擅长修车，不是吗？”

* * *

“祝您今天愉快。谢谢惠顾。”

顾客离开的时候Karen微笑着，一等门关上她的脸就垮了下来。

_真是个好人_。

她把钞票塞到收音机里，以毫无必要的力道把它甩上。

“喔啊，收银机怎么你了？”

她抬起眼，吓了一跳。Jason站在收银台前面，旁边是一个少年人。她并没有听到门铃或者门的声音，真奇怪。

“Jason。”

“嘿卡伦，”他说道，靠在收银台上。他笑了起来，扯到嘴唇上的一道伤口。“最近怎么样？”

“还行吧，”她说道，回给他一个笑容。这次几乎是真心实意地了。“这位是你的朋友？”

“这是Tim，”Jason推了推少年，“给卡伦打招呼。”

“你好卡伦，”Tim说道，朝着她微笑。他夸张地握了握她的手，让她不禁笑了起来。他的颧骨上有一道划痕，被头发遮了一半。“很高兴认识你。”

“你们俩真是太可爱了，”卡伦说道，朝他招招手。“嘴巴怎么了，Jay？你又被抢了吗？”

他哼了一声，转过身去。Tim插话道。

“我们，呃，我们和别人搏击，”他说道，耸耸肩，“有一点激烈。”

卡伦笑了笑，姑且信之。

“噢，你都没对我说过你玩搏击呢，Jason。”

“我没说过，不是吗？”男子说道。他给他的朋友递了一个眼神，卡伦看在眼里。接下来是很局促的一个据京东。

“……Tim是我的弟弟。”

“哦哈，”卡伦慢慢地说道。她交叠起双臂，让他更难堪了。“那么。今天要买什么？鸡蛋？伏特加？”

Jason在收银台下用胳膊肘捅了捅Tim。年轻人转向窗户，瞪大眼睛佯作吃惊。

_“_噢我的天，_”_他说道，“外面那个是，呃，你的车吗，卡伦？真_漂亮_。”

卡伦咬住下唇，心中涌起愤怒。她握紧拳头，准备把少年人给轰出去。

“亲爱的，我不觉得——”

她循着他的目光看向窗外，停住了。窗外，她的小面包停在人行道上，完好无损。

“圣母在上，”她说道，用手捂住嘴。她看看Jason，又看看车，难以置信。“_Jay_。”

“你干吗像那样看着我？”

“_Jason！_”

另一个男孩有些动容，勾起一个笑容。

“你的钥匙还在，对吧？”蓝眼睛迎上她，很愉快。“要知道，万一他们把它给锁了。”

她匆匆绕开柜台，拥住他。他嘟囔着搂住她，接受了这个意料之外的拥抱。

“Jason。_Jason_。你_可真是_。”

“我_什么_都没做，”Jason反驳道，稳住她的身子。他扭头看向Tim。

“都是他做的。”

“真的。”

“我特别严肃。”

她把少年人拉入怀中，紧紧地搂住他。“谢谢你们。太感谢了。你们不知道。”

“_非常值得了_，”Tim喃喃道。

“嘘，”Jason踹了他一脚。他转身看向卡伦，他转身看向卡伦，小心翼翼地把让表情冷静下来。“去看看你的车。今天你要接泰迪，对吗？”【注9】

她的眼泪灼烧着，几欲夺眶而出。她再次抱了抱他，紧紧地拥住他的肩膀。

“你真是一个好人，Jason，”她轻声道，“谢谢你。”

她能感觉到他凝滞的话语，仍旧不情愿接受谢意。她掐了掐他的脸，过了一会退开身子。

“去看看洛蕾塔吧，”他温柔地说道。“她很想你。她昨晚过得很激烈。”

“呃……”卡伦皱起眉。她张张嘴，又闭上了。“……洛蕾塔？”

Jason和Tim_对视_了一眼。他们相视而笑，又看向她。

“这又说来话长了。”

**完**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】
>
>> Meth
> 
> Methamphetamine, 甲基苯丙胺，俗称冰毒。
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> 他的目光落在手枪皮套上。他抓起两把史密斯&威森，谨慎地把它们放在地板上。
> 
> Smith & Wesson，史密夫韦森军警型半自动手枪。([史密斯威森軍警型半自動手槍](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8F%B2%E5%AF%86%E6%96%AF%E5%A8%81%E6%A3%AE%E8%BB%8D%E8%AD%A6%E5%9E%8B%E5%8D%8A%E8%87%AA%E5%8B%95%E6%89%8B%E6%A7%8D))
> 
> 【注3】
>
>> “给我找去丹尼斯最快的路线。”
> 
> Denny’s，连锁餐厅，全年无休？
> 
> 【注4】※※内为西班牙语
> 
> 【注5】
>
>> ”Wow," Tim said, trailing behind him. For all his badassery, he didn't sound a day past twelve. "This is really cool."“哇噢，”Tim说道，跟在他身后。真是不可思议，他听上去还不到十二岁。“这可真够酷的。”
> 
> he didn't sound a day past twelve，完全没明白是什么意思，求指点。
> 
> 【注6】
>
>> 他揭开袋盖，露出一打半磅量的塑料袋。
> 
> 1磅约合454克，半磅227克。
> 
> 【注7】
>
>> ”Let's blow this popsicle stand," he muttered. "Now."“在棒冰摊炸了之前溜之大吉，”他嘟囔道。“_就现在_。”
> 
> Let's blow this popsicle stand是一个有点难解释的俚语。看到一个说法是（太奇葩了也不知道是不是真的），首先由上世纪40年代的一位叫Antoine Cleo的牙买加人提出。他认为棒冰的辐射般的扩散在某些地方甚至可以被当做生化武器。他觉得棒冰有某种洗脑脑功能，然后计划随机投放棒冰，进而统治世界。
> 
> 然后更奇怪的是有一个叫Kindred Spirits的奇葩组织炸了美国所有的棒冰摊，摧毁了他的计划。
> 
> 所以Let's blow this popsicle stand的意思，大概就是，在棒冰摊炸了之前赶紧跑路，我随便翻的。（[blow this popsicle stand](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Let%27s%20blow%20this%20popsicle%20stand)）
> 
> 【注8】
>
>> 他距离另一个司机不到一码远；他们隔得那么近，他能听见另一个男子的呼吸声。
> 
> 一码，0.9144 米
> 
> 【注9】
>
>> ”Shush," Jason kicked at him. He turned back to Karen, schooling his features carefully. "Go check out your car. You gotta pick up Teddy today, right?"“嘘，”Jason踹了他一脚。他转身看向卡伦，他转身看向卡伦，小心翼翼地把让表情冷静下来。“去看看你的车。今天你要接泰迪，对吗？”
> 
> schooling his features carefully翻译成了“小心翼翼地把让表情冷静下来”，但措辞实在生硬，求指点_(:з」∠)_。


End file.
